Elle est ta vie, les battements de ton coeur
by Alodis
Summary: Elle est ta vie, tout ce qui compte le plus au monde. Sa respiration est la tienne, son bonheur est le tien. Tout bat en un seul cœur…


Ce n'est pas la suite de « Dans ses bras ».  
Auteur : £ly  
Genre : Guimauve hiphugger as always xD  
Résumé : Elle est ta vie, tout ce qui compte le plus au monde. Sa respiration est la tienne, son bonheur est le tien. Tout bat en un seul cœur…  
MENTION DE L'EPISODE 20 !  
Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

-

Depuis deux semaines, tu fais le même rituel. Te lèves et la laisse dormir. Tu la forces à se reposer depuis son séjour à l'hôpital deux semaines auparavant. Au milieu de la vie et de la mort, elle est revenue vers toi, rien que pour toi. Et cette fois tu t'es juré de ne plus la laisser vivre en tant que Duquesne, mais en tant que Delko. Posant ta tasse vide sur le comptoir, tu jettes un coup d'œil à l'heure. Elle va encore te reprocher de l'avoir laisser dormir, tu n'en as que faire de ses protestations puisque tu as failli la perdre à nouveau. Tu ne pouvais plus supporter que le monde ne sache pas qu'elle était tienne, que sa vie était à tes cotés. Sûr comme jamais, tu lui as demandé de devenir une Delko pour le restant de ses jours. Les larmes ont tout de suite perlé au coin de ses yeux dans lesquels tu aimes plonger. Empli d'une joie immense, elle n'a put te répondre que oui dans un souffle et ton cœur a hurlé de bonheur.  
Maintenant, tu es là, poussant la porte de la chambre doucement. Tu la découvres allongée sur le ventre, le drap au bas des reins, sa peau découverte par la nuisette en satin qu'elle porte, offerte à tes yeux gourmands. Tu écartes de la main, ses cheveux blonds de son épaule afin de pouvoir goûter sa peau. Tu laisses tes lèvres vagabonder de son épaule à son cou puis pour la réveiller, glisse à son oreille…  
« Cal…bébé, faut se lever… »  
Seul un « Hmmm » te réponds, alors tu esquisses un sourire devant son envie de sortir du lit aujourd'hui et tente une autre méthode.  
« Il est déjà 10h… »  
La notion du temps parut faire effet puisqu'elle se retourne pour te faire face. Son visage endormi, sans maquillage, les cheveux en bataille, tu ne peux la trouver plus adorable à cet instant. Elle remarque sur ton visage, cet air heureux et amoureux que tu sembles avoir décidé de garder depuis deux semaines. Sans un mot, comprenant sa requête silencieuse comme chaque matin, tu frôles d'abord ses lèvres avec les tiennes puis l'embrasse tendrement. Ses bras trouvent naturellement leurs places autour de ton cou. Ce n'est qu'à bout de souffle que le baiser s'arrête, vous laissant tout les deux dans les nuages. Puis elle s'assit, afin d'être à ta hauteur, afin que d'être embrassée à nouveau. De l'index, tu caresses sa joue et elle, incline la tête pour être au plus près de ta douceur, fermant les yeux en appréciant le geste. Tu déposes sur sa bouche, léger tel un papillon un autre baiser. Ses yeux se rouvrent, s'accrochent aux tiens et tu es perdu. Perdu dans l'océan émeraude de son regard. Tu y cherches un doute, l'hésitation, une crainte à propos de votre union. Mais tu n'en trouves aucuns, alors le soulagement te submerge encore aujourd'hui malgré le fait que chaque jour depuis sa sortie, elle te confirme son choix. Du pouce, tu vérifies que la bague soit bien à son annulaire, celle que tu lui as passé au doigt 15 jours plus tôt. Le sourire heureux qu'elle t'envoie, est une preuve de sa lucidité, de son amour, de son choix sûr et certain.

Peu après, tu retournes dans l'autre pièce tandis qu'elle va prendre une douche. Soudain tu l'entends qui t'appelle. Craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, tu te précipites dans la salle de bain. Sous la vue qu'elle t'offre, ton souffle se coupe. Appuyée d'une manière très suggestive contre le bord du miroir ornant la salle de bain, tu sais bien le sentiment qui l'habite. Tes yeux glissent sur son corps, de ses jambes à son visage rayonnant. Evitant de croiser le regard espiègle qu'elle te lance, tu recouvres enfin tes facultés.  
« Tu m'as appelé ? »  
Délaissant le miroir pour venir vers toi, tu ne peux t'empêcher de l'admirer encore et encore. Ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de toi qu'elle s'arrête. Paralysé, ton cerveau ne réponds plus. Tes sens te reviennent quand tu sens ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Son petit jeu te plait, alors tu décides de jouer à ton tour. Tes bras l'encerclent et la rapproche davantage de toi. Surprise d'être prise à son propre jeu, tu la sens sourire contre tes lèvres, ravie d'être deux à jouer à ce jeu. De joueur, le baiser devint fiévreux. Tu délaisse ses lèvres juste quelques secondes afin de reprendre ta respiration puis l'embrasse à nouveau. Toujours plus enflammé, toujours plus passionné. Un à un, tes vêtements ainsi que sa robe en satin décorent le sol jusqu'à la douche. Tu aimes tellement la sentir contre toi, voir son regard s'assombrir sous le plaisir lorsque tu lui fais l'amour, l'entendre murmurer ton nom quand elle n'est plus sur terre…. Tu l'aimes à un point que tu pourrais donner ta vie pour elle puisque sans elle, tu ne vis plus. Ton amie, meilleure amie, fiancée, futur femme. Ils vous en aura fallu du temps pour vous en rendre compte. Oui, tu l'avoues. Aujourd'hui, le passé ne compte plus, seul le présent et futur comptent. Chaque jour tu remercies Dieu de te laisser vivre, de pouvoir aimer une femme unique, de toucher le bonheur. La mort de ta sœur laissera toujours un grand vide dans ton cœur, tu l'as bien compris. Tu sais aussi que ta sœur voudrait te voir heureux et tu l'es. Avec Calleigh, tu l'es plus que tu ne l'as jamais été. Ton soleil, ton ange gardien. Elle est ta vie, les battements de ton cœur. Sa respiration est la tienne, son bonheur est le tien. Tout bat en un seul cœur…

FIN


End file.
